


Baby's First Words

by YUMEJlN



Series: F/O February 2020 [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/O February 2020, Fluff, MC is non-binary, Other, Papyrus speaks in Uppercase and ALL CAPS, Self-Indulgent, Some headcanons about half-skele babies???, and confusion, sans speaks in lowercase
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22621834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YUMEJlN/pseuds/YUMEJlN
Summary: F/O February Day 8 Prompt: Fan KidsPapyrus' daughter says her first words and unintentionally gives him a migraine.
Relationships: Papyrus/Original Undertale Character(s)
Series: F/O February 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622002
Kudos: 4





	Baby's First Words

**Author's Note:**

> it’s still feb 8 somewhere so this is my first entry i submit on time! this is an old unpublished fic from June/July of last year that i’ve edited a bit. i hope you like it uvu

Papyrus wakes up to the sound of someone blowing raspberries. Having the sneaking suspicion on who could be up this early, he peers over his love’s shoulder—very carefully as to not wake xem up—and steals a glance from the nearby crib. He sees his daughter lying down, a couple of months old, playing with her spit as she blew bubbles and raspberries out of her mouth. She occasionally flails her arms and legs around.

Papyrus slowly gets out of bed, careful not to bump into his partner, who’s still very much asleep. He walks over to the crib and beams at the small child.

“Why, Good Morning, Ravie!” Papyrus greets his daughter, using a softer tone of his voice. She quickly notices him and gives him a sweet smile. She stretches her arms out, gesturing for her father to pick her up.

Papyrus picks his daughter up, and hugs her close to his chest.

“You’re Up So Early. Mind Telling Me Why?” He asks her.

She replies with incomprehensible noise.

“Okay, Keep Your Secrets, But I Will Let You Know That Your Father Is Very Great At Finding Them Out Sooner Or Later.” Papyrus answers, booping his baby’s nose, which elicits a small giggle. “Come On, Let’s Go To The Living Room. We Don’t Want To Wake Xem Up. Xe’s Been Very Tired Lately.”

The two of them make their way to the living room, and Papyrus gently sets his daughter on the carpet as he sits down across from her. 

“Now Ravie, What Do You Say About Some Talking Lessons?” He asks, his eyes glowing. “And If You Manage To Say Something We Can Go To The Park Later!”

Ravietta only falls forward on her arms and starts crawling around on the carpet.

“Hm, It Seems Like My Bribe Wasn’t Enough,” Papyrus says, pretending to be deep in thought. “Come On, Ravie, Please Cooperate.” He cooes, picking her up and setting her down near him once more. “Would It Really Be So Hard To Say ‘Dada’? Come On, I Know You Could Do It!”

She looks at him with wide eyes and smiles. She gargles out some more incoherent words.

“Da-Da,” he repeats himself, carefully mouthing out the syllables in hopes that she could follow. “Or Would You Prefer ‘papa’? Nyeh Heh, Since I’m Your  _ Papa- _ rus, After All.”

Ravie laughs at the joke, as if she understands what he says. She claps her hands. “P-p-pbtbtbtbt-”

Papyrus leans forward with shining eyes.  _ She’s Actually Going To Say It!! _ (“P-pa-pfbbbtbt-a-”)  _ Oh My God. Maybe I Should Get A Camera. Should I Get A Camera?? I Wouldn’t Want Kika To Miss This! It Already Seems Unfair That I’m Here Trying To Get Her To Speak While Xe’s Still Asleep...But At Least If I Have It On Film Maybe Xe’d Be Less Upset _ —

“🏱︎♋︎◻︎♋︎.”

Papyrus suddenly freezes. He stumbles backwards slightly, head feeling a bit hazy and fuzzy. His eyes scan his daughter’s face.  _ Did She Just _ —?

She looks so proud of herself for finally saying her first ever words. She looks at her papa with a big grin, before noticing his slightly panicked and confused expression. She frowns slightly. Isn’t he happy? Isn’t he proud? This is what he wanted, right?

Papyrus shakes his head and gives her a weak smile. “Wowie, Ravie, I Never Thought—I—” 

He picks her up and puts her on his lap. “I’m Sorry. That Was Very Good! I Should Be Excited. I’m Proud Of You. Did You Think I Was Upset?”

Ravie nods her head, looking a bit saddened. 

Papyrus bends down and kisses her head. “I’m Sorry. You Did Great! That Was Wonderful. It’s Just That—I Never Thought I’d Hear Someone Else Speak That Language. I…”

He sighs inwardly, trying hard not to upset his child any further. She seems to have forgiven him, though, as she gives him another smile and a small raspberry noise. “🏱︎♋︎◻︎♋︎!”

There it is again. His head feels hazy. It’s as if he’s not even supposed to remember what that means or what it even is.

“Ravie, I’m Going To Put You In Your Crib For Now, I Just Need To Call Your Uncle. Is That Alright With You?”

Ravie frowns slightly, not wanting to be separated from her father, but nods anyway. “🏱︎♋︎◻︎♋︎. 🕆︎■︎♍︎●︎♏︎.”

Papyrus quickly hoists up his daughter and brings her over to her crib, before stepping outside. He dials a number he knows all too well.

“sup?” A familiar voice—though somewhat groggy—answers not long after he rings him up. “it’s kinda too early in the morning to be on my cell- _ bone _ , but since you’re my favorite bro, i’ll let it slide.”

“Sans?” Papyrus asks in a hushed voice, uncharacteristic of him. “I Have Something To Tell You...Can You Come Over?”

  
  


“your daughter can speak in Hands?”

Papyrus and Sans are sitting on the carpet in the living room, with Ravie quietly playing with her toys beside them. Sans follows her with his eyes in disbelief and surprise. “no fucking way, bro.”

“Yes, Well, It’s True, And I Heard Her Say It.” Papyrus answers, shaking his head. “I should be happy, but—I’m just…?”

“confused?” Sans asks his brother with a look of concern. Papyrus’ mind is really preoccupied that he didn’t even chastise his brother for swearing in front of Ravie. (Not that he did it on purpose.) Papyrus nods back. “don’t worry paps, i’m sure it’s nothing—i mean, okay, no sh—uh, it’s  _ something _ since we haven’t even heard her say anything else yet. but give it time. i’m sure she can speak normal english like you and me. maybe she just likes speaking in Hands by choice?”

“You Don’t Sound Very Convincing.”

“well, to be honest, i’m tryin’a convince myself, too.” Sans leans backwards onto a sofa, trying to process the information. “i’ve never known anyone else who spoke Hands or even knew about it aside from you and me. and maybe kika, since you told me you told them everything about what you could remember about gaster and our past. but aside from that, nada.”

“I’m Just Upset That  _ I’m  _ Upset About It. I Should Be Happy She Said Her First Word. But Here I Am, Being A Worrywart For Absolutely No Reason.” Papyrus sighs and frowns, crossing his arms unintentionally. “It’s Just Upsetting, Sans. I Can’t Even Appreciate Her Fully Because Of It. And It Sucks.”

“hey, it’s okay. don’t beat yourself up over it.” Sans reassures him with a smile. “i mean, it  _ is  _ pretty shocking. does kika know yet?”

“No, it happened just this morning and xe hasn’t even woken up yet.”

They hear a yawn come from the hallway and turn around to see Kika wobbling toward them with half-lidded eyes and a noticeably tired expression. “I didn’t see you guys in the bedroom so I thought you’d be at the park or something…” Xe notices the worried looks on the brothers’ faces.

“mornin’ kika.”

“GOOD MORNING,” Papyrus stands up and greets xem with a kiss on the cheek.

“Hey guys. Morning. Sorry I look like crap, Sans—I haven’t even done anything yet, I just heard you guys and you sounded serious. Is something wrong?”

“🙵♓︎🙵◆︎♒︎!”

Kika’s eyes widen, and suddenly, blood seems to gush through xyr veins as xyr face glows and it looks like xe’s been brought back to life. Xe grins. “ _ Oh my god, did she just _ —?!”

“UHHHHHH, she did—”

Kika rushes towards xyr daughter, who looks so happy to see xem. Xe picks her up and proceeds to smother her with kisses. “OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH!! YOU’RE TALKING!! YOU CAN TALK BB!! I’M SO PROUD OF YOU!! We might have to work on what you’re gonna call me but GOOD JOB anyway!!”

Papyrus and Sans exchange equally confused looks.

Kika notices them and frowns slightly. “Is something wrong? Why do you guys look so confused?”

“you can understand her?”

“Well, yeah, of course I can. As much as babies can be understood. Is there a problem?” Xe sticks xyr tongue out at them.

“No, there isn’t—it’s just that she’s, well...She’s speaking in Hands.”

Xyr eyes widen in surprise. “What? Really?” Xe looks at xyr daughter, who’s grinning back at xyr. “She sounds normal to me. Ravie, can you say something please?”

“♎︎♋︎♎︎♋︎!”

“She sounds fine to me.”

“wow, it does make me a bit light-headed,” Sans mutters to himself, touching his head on reflex.  _ this is the weirdest shit i’ve experienced all week _ .

“HOW COULD THAT HAPPEN? I HAVEN’T TAUGHT YOU HOW TO SPEAK IN HANDS AND YOU HAVEN’T EVEN HEARD ME SAY IT BEFORE. NOBODY HAS, NOT EVEN RAVIE.”

“It sounds like normal English to me.” Kika answers, equally as confused. “Are you guys okay? You look kinda pale. As pale as you could get, at least.”

“WELL, HEARING HANDS MAKES US FEEL A BIT HAZY.” Papyrus admitted, scratching his head. “HOW ABOUT YOU? DO YOU FEEL ANY DIFFERENT?”

“No, I don’t,” xe answers, eyebrows furrowed slightly, glancing at Sans.

“this is weird.” Sans thinks deeply. How could this be happening? “hm. maybe it’s because you guys are SOUL-bonded. since your SOULS are now bonded forever, maybe that’s how kika was able to understand something that was meant to be innate knowledge for both of us, and maybe that’s why it sounds and feels like normal, everyday english for xem.”

“Maybe it is,” Kika says, planting another kiss on Ravie’s cheek, who’s now starting to feel grumpy. Xe turns to Papyrus. “Can you give her a lift? I’ll just go to the bathroom and clean whatever I can of my face, lol. I’ll cook breakfast afterwards. Sans, you hungry?”

“heh, always.”

Kika hands Ravie over to xyr partner and quickly tip toes to give him a kiss on the cheek. “Thanks, Pap. Is it really that bad?”

“I GUESS...FOR NOW, IT’S NOT MUCH OF A PROBLEM. SORRY I WASN’T ABLE TO COOK. I JUST GOT SHOCKED AND HAD TO TELL SANS ABOUT IT. IF YOU WANT, I CAN COOK WHEN YOU’RE DONE. I’LL MAKE IT EXTRA TASTY TO MAKE UP FOR IT! NYEH HEH HEH.”

“Nope, it’s my turn to cook. But thanks b.”

“OH, AND I OWE RAVIE A TRIP TO THE PARK LATER.”

Ravie blows another raspberry as Kika goes straight to the bathroom.

“I wanna come too!” Kika answers from inside.

“heh, why would you volunteer to cook?”

“SANS, YOU KNOW I LOVE COOKING. AND BESIDES, I’M NOT LAZY LIKE YOU.” Papyrus rolls his eyes at his brother.

“hey, that’s not how you should talk to your guest.”

“Oh please.”

“💧︎♋︎■︎!”

“you’re missing an S there, buddy. but good job anyway. congrats on your first word and for freaking your dad and i out.” Sans says jokingly, patting his niece on the head. “you’re still the cutest baby i know. don’t tell frisk i said that.”

Ravie smiles. “☞︎❒︎♓︎⬧︎🙵!”

“HOW COME SHE PICKS UP SO EASILY WHEN YOU SAY THINGS?”

“don’t take it personally, papyrus. she just probably likes my voice.”

“☠︎◆︎♒︎.”

Papyrus and Sans burst out laughing.

“okay, maybe not. oh well. hey, why don’t i get started on breakfast for both of you? i’m feeling extra helpful today.”

“WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO SANS?”

“hey, don’t push it, bro. i might change my mind. what do you guys wanna eat, anyway? Perhaps...a cake? maybe a—”

“DON’T.”

“— _ sans _ rival?”

“SANS, I SWEAR TO GOD, I WILL YEET YOU.”

“✡︎♏︎♏︎⧫︎!”

**Author's Note:**

> all of my entries have been with papyrus so far pfbjkrbgeh  
> if you have any papyrus/reader requests i'd love 2 hear em uvu


End file.
